


God of Shadows

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, He also hits on Ichigo a lot and gets in his personal space, Multi, Shiro is an Egyptian God, Will he drive Ichigo insane? Stay tuned, it's great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki stumbles upon a diary that leads him to find a hidden artifact known simply as the "Hogyoku". Sealed within this artifact is a dangerous spirit, the God of Shadows. He wishes for Ichigo to set him free. But there are other forces that want the god's power to themselves. What will Ichigo do when his friends' lives are at stake?





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~ Once again, this is one of the fics that I'm moving over from my fanfiction.net account. It's one of my favourites so I hope you enjoy it!

“What’cha reading?” Rukia questioned.

Ichigo flinched and looked up at Rukia, as though he had just snapped out of a trance.

“It’s a book I found,” he answered. “Someone left it at the back. It has no library tag, so I assume it belongs to someone. I took it for safe keeping, but once I opened it… It tells an interesting story.”

“Okay.” Rukia raised her right brow. “What is it about?”

“It’s a journal from the late 1800s written by some guy named Kisuke Urahara,” Ichigo said.

Rukia chuckled. She knew Ichigo well enough that once he got into a book there was no stopping him. He would sit in her café for weeks, sipping tea or hot chocolate, reading. Just reading.

“You want the usual then?”

“Tea this time,” Ichigo replied. He looked down at the book again, flipping to the next entry. “Thanks.”

She ruffled his hair and turned on her heels. “No problem.”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in order to make out the harsh writing. He had to follow the letters with his fingers every once in a while, in order to decode what word he was looking at. He read:

July 12th, 1882

We are joining the United States in something called the Egyptian Expedition.

We have been warned by Captain Yamamoto that we should not be keeping any records of this expedition. It is supposed to be a secret to the world, a mission that no one would ever find out about. Not even our families know where we shall be spending the next month.

I cannot help but to disobey his orders. This is the greatest adventure of my life! Even if the artifact is not found, I am still pleased to have been invited on this mission. Yoruichi is the only one who knows of my journal.

We are part of a secret group from Japan. We are to be guided by 3 US Navy ships, who shall be kept on record as a cover up for the real mission. Their crews are going to help ours sneak deeper into Egypt, reaching Giza as indicated on an ancient map.

We should be arriving any day now.

That’s all I have! Time for breakfast! It’s a fresh catch of fish today. We’ll be making sushi out of whatever remains of our rations from when we left Japan.

Ichigo sighed and sat back in his seat. He saw Rukia boiling the water for his tea behind the counter. He gave her a smile and she waved back.

“You’re gonna burn yourself out if you keep reading like that,” said a woman from behind him.

Ichigo placed a sticky note onto the page then shut the book. He turned around and smirked, “Hey, Tatsuki. How’s it going?”

She shrugged. “Could be worse, could be better. Can I join you?”

“Sure.”

Ichigo’s gaze followed Tatsuki as she took a seat opposite of him. She shrugged off a blue backpack and placed it on the ground in front of her. “So,” she said, “what have you been up to?”

Ichigo shrugged. “Same as always. I’m still working at the library. We got a new employee last week. He travelled here from Mexico, but he was apparently born in the United States.”

Tatsuki’s eyes widened. “Really? What’s he doing in Japan?”

“He said he was fascinated by Japan’s culture. So, he moved to Karakura.”

Tatsuki nodded and folded her legs just as Rukia arrived. She placed Ichigo’s tea down on a coaster then glanced at Tatsuki. “Do you want anything?”

“Coffee. Black, please.”

“Gotcha!” Rukia hopped off.

Ichigo took a sip of his tea. He reached for the journal, but stopped when Tatsuki started to speak again. “So,” she grinned, “aren’t you gonna ask what I’ve been up to?”

Ichigo blinked. “Oh. Well, yeah, sure. What’s up?”

Tatsuki reached into her backpack. A silver trinket was pulled forth. It sparkled in the café light. “I came in second at the finals for women’s boxing! Isn’t that great?”

Ichigo smiled. “That is. Congratulations!”

She chuckled, “They weren’t pushovers either. That last girl was tough! She almost knocked me out! I’m tellin’ ya, it’s not like the dojo around here. These girls work out, hard, unlike you.”

Ichigo pouted. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tatsuki snorted. “Oh c’mon Ichigo. When’s the last time you beat me?”

Ichigo shrugged.

“Never,” she answered. “You’ve got the skills, but not the competitive drive. You could be a real champ!”

Ichigo shook his head. “Naw. That stuff’s not for me.”

“Too bad,” Tatsuki sighed. “You always have your nose in a book.”

“Can’t help it,” Ichigo answered.

She looked Ichigo’s newest book over. “Well, at least it’s not Shakespeare this time.”

Ichigo gasped. “How dare you? Shakespeare is a god!”

Tatsuki laughed. “Sure, if you speak alien.”

“It’s not that hard to understand…”

Tatsuki scoffed and smiled as Rukia appeared with her coffee. Ichigo tore open his satchel and took out the Merchant of Venice. “Here,” he said, handing it to Tatsuki. “Open it to a random page and read what’s there. I’ll prove to you that it’s not hard to understand.”

Ichigo watched Tatsuki’s eyes light up with enthusiasm. She could never resist a challenge. “Alright, fine.” She took the book and cut it open, almost in half. Ichigo watched her eyes scan the page for a place to start, then she read,

“The first, of gold, which this inscription bears:  
‘Who chooses me shall gain what many men desire’;  
The second, silver, which this promise carries:  
‘Who chooses me shall get as much as he deserves’;  
This third, dull lead, with warning just as blunt:  
‘Who chooses me must give and hazard all he has.’  
But how will I know if I have chosen right?”

A soft grin was on Ichigo’s lips. Tatsuki stopped him before he could say anything, “I remember this scene! You’re not out of the woods yet, Ichigo. Morocco chooses the golden chest because he believes gold suits Portia. That’s romantic, isn’t it? How come Shakespeare chose that one to be the wrong chest?”

Ichigo answered immediately, “Because it’s not what’s on the outside that counts, and Morocco saw Portia as only a possession to show off, that’s why he was wrong. It was a skull inside that symbolized how his thinking would forever leave him to die alone.”

Tatsuki bit her lip in thought. Ichigo could feel excitement filling his chest. There were very few things he took pride in, but knowing his Shakespeare was one of them. Tatsuki sighed, “Alright, you got me.”

“See?” Ichigo chuckled, “it’s not that hard to interpret Shakespeare’s meanings.”

Tatsuki smiled too, a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Rukia stood above the two, her arms folded. “Glad to see you’re feeling better, Tatsuki.”

“I am, thanks.” She stood up and took her plastic coffee cup in hand. “Thanks for entertaining me for a bit, Ichigo. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon.” Tatsuki zipped up her backpack and lugged it over her shoulder. Ichigo watched her leave.

“She seems much happier now,” Rukia commented.

“Now?” Ichigo inquired. “What do you mean?”

“She was really bummed about coming in second place. If I didn’t know her, I’d say she was gonna cry, but you cheered her up. You have such a strange way of doing that. This place is always happier when you’re here.”

Ichigo knew his cheeks were turning red – they were burning. “Th-Thanks, I guess?”

“Heh, you’re welcome.” Rukia smiled and marched back to the counters.

Ichigo let his eyes adjust once more to the quaint little café. The scent of coffee and other spices filled the room, along with the musk of old wood. The café was hot from all the people marching in and out all day. Ichigo could feel sweat gathering on the back of his neck.

The 21-year-old librarian checked the time. The rustic clock indicated 4:45. The café closed in 15 minutes since it was a Sunday, but Rukia usually let him sit inside while she cleaned.

Ichigo went back to the journal.

July 15th, 1882

We arrived, it seems, just in time for the fighting to stop. It was early evening when we docked on shore at Alexandria. Smoke has blanketed the city.

I can see signs of war everywhere. Children crying. Bodies still. Men wounded.

We are summoned above deck.

July 16th, 1882

We are forced to wait as Yamamoto negotiates with the Captain of the American fleet.

He came back hours later and informed us that we’ll be brought deeper into the desert soon. It shall be in three groups at a time, and most likely at an inconvenient time. So, we must be ready at all moments.

This concerns me greatly.

Are we not supposed to be here? I feel more like an outcast each hour. I thought we were welcome in Egypt. Then again, we did sneak into their land in the middle of a war.

It’s all happening so quickly.

I’m worried that we’re a distraction for the American army, or that Yamamoto isn’t telling us something. What could they be hiding?

July 18th, 1882

The news came immediately this morning. We are being moved in right now.

“Ichigo!”

The orangette’s head snapped up.

Rukia had a small smile on her lips, one that spelled regret. “I’m sorry, Ichigo. I’m going to have to kick you out now. I’ve got a date tonight so I cleaned up early.”

Ichigo nodded. His own smile reassured Rukia that he wasn’t upset. “That’s fine with me. Can you put the rest of my tea into a to-go cup?”

“Sure thing!” Rukia hopped off.

Ichigo began to gather his things. He had some loose papers spread across the coffee table. They were notes he was _supposed_ to be looking over for his boss. He collected them into a neat pile and placed them into his satchel. Then he carefully placed the journal he’d found into a separate pocket in his bag. Rukia returned around the time he was done.

“Here,” she said, handing him a green to-go cup.

Ichigo bowed his head gently. “Thank you. Good luck with your date!”

He noticed her cheeks turn red. “Th-Thanks!”

Ichigo turned towards the door, taking a sip of his tea as he went. He noticed Rukia had also added some more boiling water to it. It may have dulled the flavor a bit, but the tea bag would enhance it again in no time. Ichigo enjoyed strong tea.

A sigh left blossom-pink lips as soon as the fresh air hit him. Ichigo stopped as he reached the creek, peering into the dark water below. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the water before the wind picked up and the water shimmered. Ichigo shivered. The wind was oddly cool for this time of year. He noticed the tips of the leaves were beginning to turn yellow.

“Jeez, September only just started. Karin would be throwing a fit,” he said to himself.

Ichigo turned into the woods. He travelled through a hiking trail for a little more than five minutes before it opened again. There were a few houses to the right, and about twice as many to the left. Ichigo travelled down the right, stopping at a small, blue house. He approached the door and placed his key in the lock. He twisted the key and waited for the click, then he put the key back into his pocket and entered his house.

“Mrrow?” Came the call from Ichigo’s cat, Tensa.

Rukia had found the kitten in the back of the café. Someone had left him alone. With a bit of insistence, she managed to persuade Ichigo to keep him. Ichigo named him Tensa and took him home. That was three months ago.

“Hello, Tensa. Your eye looks much better today.”

Ichigo kicked off his boots and made his way slowly towards Tensa. One blue eye was wide with caution, while the other could only be half-opened. Tensa had been beaten and starved before being left at the café. As a result, the kitten was stressed and easy to agitate. Renji would tease Rukia about her being too scary to comfort the animal, and they both watched in awe as Ichigo got Tensa to feed from his hand. That was the true reason Rukia insisted that Ichigo take Tensa home.

“Are you hungry? I bet your food dish is empty by now.”

Tensa blinked.

Ichigo chuckled and wandered into the kitchen. He took the bag of cat food out of a lower drawer and poured some into a dish. Tensa sat about a meter away.

“Come on. You know I don’t bite.”

Tensa wouldn’t move. Ichigo grabbed a handful of cat food and slowly laid down on the ground. He extended his hand to the cat. Tensa took a couple of steps forward at a time. He stopped to sniff the wooden floors, then he would take another few steps. It didn’t take long before he licked Ichigo’s hand and started to eat from it.

“Good boy…” Ichigo murmured. Tensa purred at his voice.

Ichigo waited for Tensa to finish his meal before getting up – this included watching Tensa to make sure he ate all the food in his dish. Ichigo slowly moved to a sitting position. Tensa hopped up onto his leg and purred happily. Ichigo scooped the young cat into his arms and carried him into the living room. Ichigo laid down on the couch and Tensa adjusted accordingly. Ichigo slowly drifted to sleep with Tensa resting on his chest.


	2. A Calling

Ichigo blinked awake a few hours later. Tensa had moved from his chest to somewhere else in the house. Ichigo turned onto his side and reached for his bag. Luckily, his couch wasn’t too far from where he’d dropped his satchel earlier. It toppled over and the flap opened. Ichigo stuck his hand into the pocket of his bag were he usually kept his phone. When the phone wasn’t there, he checked his back pocket.

Retrieving the phone took a strange motion consisting of Ichigo shifting around and lifting his hips from the couch. He brought the device to his face. It was 9:37, and someone had messaged him.

It was an unknown number. _“Come to me.”_

Ichigo blinked in utter shock. He turned the screen off and placed the phone gently down on the floor.

“Honestly…” He breathed after a minute, deciding the text was simply a prank.

Ichigo retrieved the journal from his bag. He found the page he had left off at and continued reading.

July 20th, 1998

I finally have a chance to write in this after two days of travelling.

I cannot seem to sleep tonight, which is the only reason I am not writing this tomorrow morning. After two days of travel, one would think I’d be exhausted.

Alas, I cannot shake the feeling of being observed. There is also a feeling of being beckoned which accompanies the first sensation.

I think I’m simply excited to venture into the pyramids tomorrow. Surely, once I have been inside, this feeling shall disappear.

Perhaps I should find a means of distracting myself until then.

The stars are very beautiful tonight. Even though I am in a new- no, not new, very ancient – I am in an unfamiliar land, the stars remind me of home. So does Yoruichi’s snoring. I hope my writing and my candle light does not wake her. She would not be pleased.

I see that many other tents remain lit. Shunsui and Jushiro are outside, like myself. Yamamoto remains within his tent, but his lantern is burning brightly. They are the oldest out of everyone here. They may simply be star-gazing or over-thinking the situation as I am. Regardless, I am not the only one who cannot sleep this night.

I can’t wait to see what tomorrow holds.

The next entry almost seemed like a mistake.

Ichigo had to squint at the date to convince himself that he was reading it correctly.

July 24th

I must write quickly.

I am concerned that I shall not have another opportunity to write again for some time.

The events since my last entry shall be impossible to believe. If someone is reading this, although I still do not intend for eyes to ever reach these pages again, then please do so carefully. If it were not for the artifact we have successfully retrieved, I would think the past few days were a hallucination.

Four of us died: Soi Fon, Yamamoto, Kenpachi and Mayuri. They were amazing explorers and brave until the end. I should hope their sacrifices to never be forgotten.

This journal should remain undiscovered. The contents of this journal should never reach another’s eyes. A false story shall be told about the four who have passed on, but the truth shall remain in this journal and in the survivors’ minds only.

We should never have gone after the artifact – the Hogyoku. It is too dangerous.

Ichigo stared in shock at the book in his hands. His two fingers pinched the page, ready to turn it over, but he found himself too scared to.

“Come on…” He murmured. “It’s just a book.”

“Mrow?” Tensa called. He jumped into Ichigo’s lap.

Ichigo screamed. Tensa flinched, but otherwise didn’t budge. He curled up in Ichigo’s lap.

Ichigo sighed and pet Tensa.

“Alright, thanks for your support…” Ichigo flipped the page over and continued reading.

The Hogyoku belongs to the Egyptian God of Shadows, or rather, it has become the God of Shadows. He tells me he was sealed away in this artifact by Ra himself! I cannot write down his name. It is too dangerous. Though, he tells me, in my tongue his name is Shiro.

Those of us who remain shall get rid of this artifact. It is powerful. I can feel the weight of it in my heart even as I simply hold it in my hand.

Several lines later, written as an afterthought was:

I have hidden the artifact. It shall never be discovered again.

Ichigo glanced at the next page. It was blank. He scowled and flipped through the remaining pages in the diary. All empty.

He returned to the last entry and slid his finger down the crack between the two pages. He could feel it, the fuzzy remains of a torn piece of paper. Someone had ripped out a page from this book.

“Mrr!” Tensa half purred, half growled.

Ichigo realized he had squished Tensa’s tail. “Sorry, pal…” He immediately shifted his leg so that Tensa could be free. The kitten marched away from Ichigo’s legs and plopped down on his chest. Ichigo chuckled, “Yeah, yeah… stay away from my legs. Their deadly traps, you know?”

The kitten curled up and started to sleep.

Ichigo sighed and shut the journal. Then he placed it on the ground. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and began to drift to sleep.

_“Ichigo…”_

The young man shifted in his sleep. Tensa snorted and hopped off of his grumpy owner.

_“I want you.”_

_Ichigo reached forward. He was in a dimly-lit hallway, the walls made of crumbling stone. He shuffled forward, towards the whispers that caressed his ears._

_He noticed the ground was slowly beginning to tilt downwards. When it was almost too steep to stand, a rope appeared by his face. Ichigo grasped the rope in his hands and began to climb it._

_He pulled himself up onto a ledge, this one tilting upwards. He hiked up its slope until a chamber appeared._

_Ichigo’s heart raced. He knew this was where he wanted to be._

_He entered the room, but it was empty. Dust and a stone coffin were all that remained._

_Ichigo turned to leave when a whisper graced his ear again. He looked back around only to find that the wall had vanished, and on the other side was a golden box. Ichigo approached with caution. He took the box in his hands and immediately felt a sense of power._

The orangette snapped upright on his couch. He could feel his shirt glued to his skin with sweat.

Ichigo tossed off the blanket and stood up. He assessed the silence of his house, and viewed the room to make sure that nothing had changed. Once he was certain everything was fine, he hopped in the shower.

o/o/o

“If you really want my opinion,” Rukia said, “then I think you’re just exhausted. You work long ass shifts at the library, then you take home that journal… it’s all getting to your head!”

Ichigo huffed and flipped through the pages of journal once more, stopping at the last entry. “But look here. Just after he gets the artifact, a page is missing. I swear Rukia, there’s more to this!”

“No way,” Rukia scowled. “You’re nuts.”

Ichigo frowned and examined the page one last time. “What if there’s really something to this?”

“What if!” Rukia set down her coffee with vigor. “What if you’re wasting your time on a dead man’s journal? What if the missing page was taken out years ago and never to be found again? What if the missing page was a map and someone else found the artifact? Or, what if this thing really exists, and it’s really cursed, and _you_ get into trouble?”

Ichigo blinked. Then he smiled, “Aww, Rukia… I didn’t know you cared so much!”

“Don’t change the subject!” She pouted. “I’m telling you, unless you hire some expert or find the missing page, this is just a dead end.”

Rukia marched off to go scrub down a table. Ichigo leaned across the counter and sighed. The weight of Rukia’s truth crushed his shoulders, and his spirit. Although, part of him knew why he’d come here, and why he waited in the café until closing time once again in order to speak with Rukia. Because Ichigo knew that Rukia would snap his head back into reality, that’s why he trusted her so much. She would also give him her honest opinion.

_“You’re so close…”_

“Huh!?” Ichigo jumped.

“What!?” Rukia questioned.

“Did you hear something?” Ichigo questioned.

Rukia shook her head. “Nothing. Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry,” Ichigo mumbled and slid off the stool. “Is there anyone else here?”

“No, it’s just us.” Rukia threw the cloth at Ichigo’s head. “Knock it off!”

“What?” Ichigo ripped the cloth off his face.

“You’re scaring me!”

_“I want you…”_

Ichigo flinched and his head turned towards the kitchen door. He _knew_ he heard something this time. “Who’s there!?”

“Ichigo!” Rukia snapped, “There is _nothing_ there! There is _no one_ here! Now knock. It. Off!”

Ichigo ignored her and moved towards the back. Rukia sighed and shuffled along behind him. Ichigo entered the kitchen and looked around. When he wasn’t satisfied with this room, he moved into the pantry. He knelt and examined the ground. Different smells attacked his nose and stung his eyes. There was one smell in particular that stood out: cinnamon. Rukia flicked on the lights and Ichigo was able to see a bunch of it spilled across the floor.

“Damn it. Renji can’t fuckin’ clean up after himself,” Rukia muttered. “Hold on. I’ll get a mop or something.”

Ichigo nodded and got back up onto his feet. Rukia returned and began to clean up the mess. As she began to scrub the wooden floor, one of the boards came loose.

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look. “No,” she warned. “If it’s nothing, and you rip up the floor, I’ll get into trouble!”

“Just blame Renji,” Ichigo joked before he dropped down and yanked open the floorboard.

Inside was what looked like a scrunched up piece of paper.

“No. Friggen. Way,” Rukia said. “That can’t be.”

Ichigo grabbed the paper, but found it surprisingly heavy. It came open and a glass ball spilled out of Ichigo’s hands. He tensed, expecting a loud shatter, but the ball never touched the floor. It hovered about a foot from the ground. Rukia gulped loud enough to hear through the silent café. She set the mop aside and reached for the glass ball with her cloth. She wrapped it carefully before turning to Ichigo.

Ichigo took this as his cue to do something. He felt the paper still scrunched in his hand. He opened it. “This is it,” Ichigo murmured. “This is the missing page.”

Rukia nodded. “Well? What does it say?”

Ichigo read:

February 18th, 1921

I am sick. Shiro fears I may die soon. I know he is right.

He urges me to give him my soul so that I can live eternally. He and I have become great friends. I refuse anyway. I do not fear death.

Shiro knows I shall never say yes. His offer was more one of friendship than of seriousness.

I have realized I can no longer keep this journal a secret. Someone must read what has gone on, it would be an insult to the others if their story is not told. That being said, I am extremely selfish for placing this burden upon anyone reading this – you must be warned.

I’ve spent my entire life trying to keep the world away from Shiro. He has been kind to me despite this. He’s the only friend I have since Yoruichi passed 2 years ago.

The Hogyoku rested with it’s previous owner, a pharaoh. He too made no contract with Shiro and vowed to hide the Hogyoku well beyond death. The tomb was cursed so that anyone who entered it would be killed within a year. Evidence of Shiro’s honesty. Shiro’s power warded off the curse for me and Yoruichi for some time. It’s the only reason we lived longer than the others.

If you have found this page, then I know you have a pure soul. Only those who are kind hearted can hear Shiro’s whispers and discover the Hogyoku. Shiro will no doubt attempt to seduce you into giving him your soul. If you do this, he shall walk the Earth again. He must first make a contract with you, and then he becomes your shadow. He is opposite to you but remains his own person. It is difficult to explain. The greater your soul shines, the more opposite his becomes, and the darker his soul, then the more powerful he becomes. Perhaps, if you choose to make a contract with him, you’ll gain a better understanding.

I have learnt there are two other ways of acquiring Shiro’s power. If you should give your soul to Shiro, then have the artifact stolen from you, and have the thief kill you, then the thief shall inherit the Hogyoku. Shiro’s power shall still be a shadow of your soul, and so the thief does not have to give up their soul in order to use Shiro. This may sound bad for you, but do not fear. Shiro is powerful and shall not allow you to die. The second way of gaining Shiro’s power is much scarier. Should Shiro be killed, you and him shall both vanish and the murderer shall become the new God of Shadows. They shall also be free of the Hogyoku. Fortunately, this cannot happen without the murderer knowing Shiro’s true name, and his true name can’t be revealed to you unless you make a contract with him. If you know Shiro’s name and utter it as you kill him, you may become the God of Shadows, but if you recall, killing Shiro also kills anyone he is in contract with. You must understand what I am saying. Ra trapped Shiro with the intention of never allowing his power to fall into the wrong hands. Shiro thinks this is unfair, but I think he knows deep down that this is for the best.

So you see. If you have evil intentions, then your soul is not pure and Shiro shall gain no power from your soul. It would be useless to you. If the Hogyoku was found only because it called out to you, then you have a pure soul and shall continue to protect the Hogyoku. Please, keep it and Shiro safe. Try to find a better hiding place for it. Hopefully one that is better than mine. Pray to the gods that it remains safe until another pure soul finds it, and they keep it safe again.

Do try to be kind to Shiro as well. It may seem that all he wants from you is your soul, but I know that he is suffering and could use some companionship.

Best wishes, Kisuke Urahara.

Ichigo lowered his arms once he was finished. The paper was held loosely in his fingers.

Rukia locked her gaze on the ground. “Well, that was certainly… something.”

“Something for sure,” Ichigo replied. “How much of that did you catch?”

“Enough.” She shook her head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you totally heard this thing calling out to you.”

Ichigo felt his gut clench. “No, I don’t think...”

“You know you did,” Rukia insisted. “Just before now you followed a voice that only you could hear and it brought you back here. And…” She looked up at Ichigo’s face. “You did just, sort of, wander into here one day… That’s how we met. You looked so lost, like you were searching for something.”

“What do you mean?”

“The first time I saw you. You walked right into the café, and you were carrying a _duffle bag_! Shit, Ichigo! You don’t remember? You marched right into the café after just getting into town. You told me that your gut said this would be a great place to stop by on your first official day in town. I sat for five minutes waiting for you find your wallet. Ichigo, that was your first day in Karakura, and you didn’t make it to your house before you were drawn here!”

Her words almost didn’t reach Ichigo’s ears. “Rukia… this is insane!” he protested.

“Just take it home,” she said, holding out the orb. “Maybe it _is_ nothing, or maybe you just found something really awesome! You’re into these kinda things. It doesn’t belong here, that’s for sure, and it’s creeping me out! If you just want to donate it or sell it, that’s fine, but you’d be doing me a favour by taking it away from here.”

Ichigo eyed the strange gem one last time. He nodded and took it and the cloth from Rukia. He tied the cloth around it then he stuffed it in his bag. He placed the paper next to it. “Happy?”

“Very.”

Ichigo sighed. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Just what ‘Kisuke’ told you to do, _keep it safe._ ”

Ichigo nodded and tightened his grip on his bag. “Great. I guess I’m going home now.”

Rukia grabbed her mop again. “Good luck Ichigo.”

Ichigo ran his hand over his hair. “Thanks…”


	3. Awakened

He could feel a sixth sense nagging at him all the way home. Ichigo chalked it up to paranoia, but that only lead to anxiety, which made him think about the object in his bag, and that brought him full circle back to paranoia. Was he overthinking the situation and letting that journal get to him? Or was an _Egyptian God_ legitimately drawing him in?

The librarian shivered as another was of curiosity rushed through him.

Ichigo kicked off his shoes the moment he was inside his house. He left them lying in the middle of the doorway with just enough space left for the door to swing shut. Ichigo locked his door, dragged his bag to his room, and then collapsed onto his bed.

“This is not how I expected my day to go,” he muttered into his pillow. Whether he was talking to himself or Tensa, Ichigo wasn’t sure himself.

A minute passed and Ichigo flipped onto his back. He yanked his socks off and tossed them across the room. Ichigo leaned back into his pillow and shut his eyes.

“Sleep, sleep, sleep…” he murmured as a mantra.

Five more minutes passed.

Ichigo’s fingers twitched. He slowly opened his eyes and they instantly locked onto his bag.

“Don’t…” He said. “Ichigo Kurosaki, don’t you _dare_ touch it.”

His body was already moving towards it.

“Ichigo, _don’t._ ”

Tensa scratched at the bag. Ichigo paused to watch him play with the zipper. All too quickly, the kitten managed to unzip the bag and make it fall over. Ichigo could see Rukia’s cloth.

“Fuck!” Ichigo cursed and jumped to his feet. Tensa scurried away while Ichigo yanked the cloth-covered object out of his bag. With a possessed glow in his eyes, Ichigo removed the cloth and held the object in his bare hands.

For a moment, nothing happened. Ichigo could feel the weight of the sphere in his hands, fingers brushing against its glossy surface. Then a deep laughter filled the voids of Ichigo’s mind. He felt like he was being yanked and twisted in all different directions. Suddenly, the world went still, and Ichigo found himself laying on the ground with the Hogyoku still clutched tightly in his hand. He stumbled as he tried to sit up. All his limbs felt like jello.

“Here.” A man extended his hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked. _Such a pale-_

“H-Huh!?” Ichigo shot to his feet. Standing across from him was a colourless man, skin giving the same feel as freshly fallen snow. It took Ichigo a moment but it soon dawned on him that this man shared his exact features. Everything from his spiked hair to his sharp jaw had been perfectly copied, but remained colourless. “Y-You…” Ichigo said, “You must be Shiro?”

Shiro raised a pale brow. “I am. Guess ya found Kisuke’s journal.”

Ichigo gulped. “Well. Y-Yeah.”

 _Is this real?_ Ichigo thought.

A grin crawled across Shiro’s lips.

Ichigo felt a shiver work its way up his spine.

Shiro moved his fingers over his neck and felt his jaw and then his shoulders. This man was younger than Kisuke but felt strong all the same. Ichigo had a strong body, and yet his eyes held such softness to them. Shiro wanted to say it was because Ichigo was young, however, Ichigo’s eyes also held a weight to them, a loneliness… Shiro could tell Ichigo had been through something rough.

And even Shiro, a God himself, couldn’t resist the human’s charms. He grinned as he leaned towards Ichigo, golden eyes swirling with mischief.

Ichigo flinched as his copy moved towards him.

“Hey,” Shiro chuckled, his voice playful, “no need to be jumpy.”

But Ichigo wasn’t having it. Shiro took another step forward and Ichigo took another back.

“Hey now, don’t be scared… I just wanna get a good look at yer pretty face,” the god teased.

Ichigo felt his cheeks grow warm. “I… do _not_ have a pretty face.”

Shiro snorted. “Don’t be modest! You’ve got quite the handsome body, now don’cha?” Shiro glanced down at his new form. “Mm… yeah, I bet you make all the girls swoon as you walk by.”

Ichigo turned his head away when Shiro’s hands started moving south. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

“Well, since ya won’t let me take a look at yer body, gotta look on my own~”

“What the hell!?”

“My, my… ya got the full package, don’ya Ichi?”

“Why don’t you get back into this thing and leave me alone!?” Ichigo held up the Hogyoku.

Shiro cackled and held up his hands. “Alright, relax…” His clothing shifted around. His sleeves shortened and his jeans loosened. Ichigo’s copy soon wore a white tunic, the trim made of shimmering gold. His hair grew longer, twisted into a braid with a blue ribbon slipped into one of the strands for decoration. On his ears were two golden studs and golden cuffs that hooked behind his ear, giving them an elf-like appearance. He also had black tattoos across his arms and collar bones leading towards his chest, which was covered by the tunic. “I am only teasing you, Ichigo, because I wanted to see how you’d react. And it was just as cute as I imagined.”

Ichigo slowly folded his arms. “Right, well… for an ancient trapped spirit, you’re really… uhh…” Shiro approached him, and Ichigo noticed that the other was suddenly taller.

Shiro grinned. “Sexy?”

“I WAS GONNA SAY ANNOYING!”

Shiro took another small step towards the orange-head. “That ain’t nice! C’mon, Ichi. You _are_ talking to a god here.”

“Pfft! A god of what, exactly? Perverseness?”

Ichigo noticed Shiro creeping closer and he immediately backed up. He grabbed a pillow and held it out between them like a shield.

“D-Don’t come any closer,” Ichigo gasped. Shiro was well within arm’s distance now.

“Mm? Or what?”

“O-Or I’ll…” Ichigo noticed Tensa sitting at the edge of the bed. “Or I’ll send my pet after you!”

Shiro suddenly vanished. Ichigo lowered the pillow but kept it firm in his grasp just in case. After a moment, he collapsed onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. Ichigo heard Tensa purring. He turned towards him only to be met with shining gold on black eyes.

“Gah!” Ichigo shrieked.

Shiro snorted. “Ya know… I’ve always been rather fond of cats.” He held the kitten in his arms and was petting him with care. “An’ Tensa ‘er tells me you’ve been taking great care of him.”

Ichigo’s eyebrows knitted together. “He… has? Wait, you can talk to cats?”

Shiro nodded and poked Ichigo’s nose. “I’m a god, remember?”

Ichigo sighed and sat up. Tensa was in Shiro’s arms, purring happily. Ichigo pulled his knees to his chest and observed the two with a smile. They were kind of… cute.

“Yer a pure soul, for sure,” Shiro said. He locked eyes with Ichigo. “I imagine you know how my power works, since ya read Kisuke’s diary and all. You’d give me one hell of a power boost, Ichi~”

Ichigo shook his head. “No,” he said. “I’m sorry, but it doesn’t interest me…”

Shiro shrugged. He’d more or less expected that answer.

Ichigo felt a little bad. Shiro looked… disappointed. “I’m exhausted,” Ichigo added, “This is too much for one day. Can we talk about it tomorrow?”

Shiro’s smile reached his eyes. “Ya got it, Ichi.”

Ichigo nodded and brought his hands up to rub his eyes. When he opened them again, Shiro was gone and Tensa was resting on one of Ichigo’s pillows. Ichigo waited a moment before he kicked off his pants, threw away his sweater, and slid beneath the covers. It wasn’t long before Ichigo felt a weight behind him and arms around him. He grumbled, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Shiro murmured against Ichigo’s neck.

“Why are you spooning me?”

“If you don’t want me to, then I’ll stop,” Shiro replied. “But I sense that you’re lonely. I only wanted to comfort you.”

Ichigo scowled and turned away. Shiro shifted away from Ichigo. He glanced at Ichigo’s shoulders and noticed them shaking. “You poor boy,” Shiro spoke softly. “Kisuke was 43 when he found me. You’re hardly what, 20?”

“21,” Ichigo replied.

Shiro nodded. “So young… and yet too old to be this handsome and without a girlfriend. You poor thing.”

Ichigo huffed. “Would you knock it off? My private life is none of your business.”

Shiro chuckled, “Oi, Ichi~ I know yer name, how do you figure I don’t know everything else about ya already?”

“Wait… huh!?” Ichigo spun around to face Shiro.

“I’m kidding, Ichigo. I heard you and Rukia talking, that’s how I know your name. I also heard a lot of gossip back in that room, like how you have a preference for men. That’s why I chose this form.”

Ichigo scowled, “Looks don’t mean anything to me if you’re gonna be an ass! Why don’t you show me what you really look like!? Since you’re so keen on knowing my secrets, share some of yours!”

Fear filled Shiro’s chest. No one had ever asked to see his true form before, and it didn’t help that Ichigo looked so angry. “Show you what I really look like? Well, I can’t. It’s… hideous. You’d never fall for me then.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “If you agree not to lie to me, then I’ll answer some of your questions.”

Shiro grinned and his eyes filled with excitement. Before Ichigo could have second thoughts, Shiro shouted, “Deal!”

Ichigo had a feeling he was going to regret this.

Shiro covered Ichigo’s eyes. Ichigo found Shiro’s touch to be surprisingly gentle. He waited in silence. Only the shifting of Shiro’s body gave him any indication that Shiro was changing shape. Ichigo gulped, unsure of what Shiro was going to look like once Shiro removed his hand.

“Okay…” Shiro whispered. Ichigo felt the warmth of Shiro’s hand vanish. His eyes remained closed, and yet he so desperately wanted to open them.

Brown eyes blinked open, and a gasp escaped Ichigo’s lips.

Ichigo’s eyes were immediately drawn to the black-feathered wings on Shiro’s back. He reached out to touch them and found the wings to be like silk. Next, he noticed the dark, black horns sticking out of Shiro’s skull, a bold contrast to his white hair. He viewed them with caution, and didn’t dare to touch them since they looked sharp. He followed Shiro’s white strands across his bare chest, and discovered that Shiro’s tattoos lead to a hole in his chest. Ichigo reached for the Hogyoku that had been left in a pile of sheets on the bed. He held it close to Shiro’s chest, noticing that the Hogyoku was similar in size to the hole in Shiro’s chest.

“No one’s put that together so quickly before…” Shiro murmured.

“What is it?” Ichigo asked, his eyes on the orb.

“In some ways… my heart?”

Ichigo blinked. He carefully placed the Hogyoku down on his bedside table, tucked between his clock and lamp where it wouldn’t roll away.

Ichigo turned back to face Shiro. “Wow…”

Shiro grinned. “What?”

“I dunno…” Ichigo mumbled. “Well I mean, I’ve never seen anyone with wings before. They look amazing.”

Shiro chuckled. “Thank you… now, as for our deal…”

Ichigo frowned.

“You have to tell me exactly what it takes to get you to fall in love with me!”

Ichigo threw a pillow at Shiro’s face.

* * *

Ichigo woke that morning to Shiro nuzzling him close. Shiro was warm and his hold was gentle, which was an addicting change from the usual cold and lonely mornings Ichigo suffered. He almost didn’t want to get out of bed, but he had work soon.

“Shiro?” Ichigo whispered.

Shiro grunted and hugged Ichigo a little tighter.

“Shiro?” Ichigo said a little louder.

“Wha…?”

“I have to get ready for work, so if you could let me go…”

“Mm, but yer so comfy…” Shiro mumbled.

Ichigo sighed and slowly leaned back against Shiro. He felt sturdy arms wrap around him instantly. He stared at the clock as Shiro slowly woke up. Ichigo felt himself shiver when Shiro’s hair brushed across the back of his neck.

“I have never met someone so afraid of physical contact,” Shiro muttered.

Ichigo’s lips parted only in a sigh. He felt fingers following the line of his jaw, the touch soft and soothing. He was tempted to go back to sleep. “I’m not afraid. I’m just not used to or comfortable with it anymore.”

“Anymore?”

“The last relationship I had… ended on a bad note. I found out he was married. It hurt. We weren’t super serious, but we were close. Since then, I’ve blocked out romance and relationships and just focused on my career.”

Ichigo could feel Shiro’s fingers playing in his hair now. He closed his eyes and focused on the rhythmic back-and-forth of his hand.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Shiro replied. “I promise I won’t ever leave your side, unless you get rid of the Hogyoku. You can pass possession onto another person. You must hand it to them intentionally. However, I really hope you don’t. I like ya, Ichi. You’ve got spirit, and you’re so gentle. There’s also something about you that draws me in.”

“Hm…” Ichigo grunted.

Shiro blinked. “Ichigo…” He shook him softly. “Oi, don’t go falling asleep! You have work, remember? Ichi!”

* * *

“Have a good day and enjoy your new-” Ichigo bit back the gasp that threatened to escape his throat. “E-Enjoy your new book.”

The customer nodded and walked out of the library.

“Stop doing that,” Ichigo hissed over his shoulder at Shiro who was currently up behind Ichigo with his hands resting on Ichigo’s hips.

Shiro chuckled, “Aww, c’mon~ Yer the only one who can see me, so how can I pass up the opportunity to have a little fun?”

“The customers are gonna think I’ve gone insane,” Ichigo said.

“That’s the point,” Shiro smirked. “And now yer talkin’ to yourself in front of yer colleague.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened and he turned around in time to see their new staff member approaching him. Ichigo could feel sweat gathering on the back of his neck. “H-Hiya, Sosuke. Don’t you start work at 12:00? What are you doing here half-an-hour early?”

Aizen smiled. “Well, my appointment finished early and I didn’t really have anywhere else to be. You finish at 12:00, don’t you? Why don’t you let me take over now?”

Ichigo blinked. “What? No, I couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Aizen chuckled, “You sure? Well, I suppose I’ll use my extra time to find the book I left around here.”

Ichigo stiffened. “You mean, like a journal?”

Aizen’s eyes landed on Ichigo with a bit of surprise. “Yes, that’s it. Have you seen it?”

“Yeah! Found it the other day, actually.” Ichigo smiled and knelt under the counter. He took the book from his satchel then handed it to Aizen. “It’s written by Kisuke Urahara, right? I’ve never actually heard of him… but he writes some interesting fantasy.”

Aizen’s glasses glinted in the light. “Yes, fantasy. You came to that conclusion as well, did you?”

Ichigo nodded. “His writing is rather convincing, but it seems frantic and there are too many details missing for it to be accepted as fact.”

The man’s grin didn’t reach his eyes. “I would object to that. I’d say that his fast-paced writing makes it more realistic. It seems to me that he didn’t take the time to fabricate a story, but rather he wrote it as the events happened to him.”

Ichigo gulped. “Interesting hypothesis. I assume you’ve looked into the events of the journal then? I haven’t really had time to.”

“I have.” Aizen’s fingers drummed against the cover of the journal. “I also researched Kisuke Urahara. He owned a shop here in Karakura. Do you know the café just two blocks down from here? That used to be his shop. He sold antiques from his travels.”

Ichigo paused to let the information sink it. He noticed that he and Aizen had been getting progressively closer. Ichigo shifted away and Aizen took a step back.

“Well,” Aizen chuckled. “I had hopes of finding this artifact there but it seems as though all of Kisuke’s possessions were removed from the building. Thank you for your opinion on this journal, Ichigo, even if I disagree with it.”

“Anytime,” Ichigo murmured. Aizen disappeared into the back and Ichigo was left alone in the library. He let out a sigh, “Well, that was different.”

“Indeed,” Shiro whispered. He slid his hands over Ichigo’s stomach and was satisfied by the squeak Ichigo let out.

* * *

After Ichigo was done working, he retreated to his usual spot: Rukia’s café. He sat at the front on one of the many stools, a pout on his lips as he told Rukia about the events of his day.

“He won’t stop touching me and calling me ‘Ichi’ and it’s so damn annoying.”

A black brow was raised in scepticism. “Oh really? You _don’t_ like the attention?”

“Please Rukia, you have to help me! Only I can see him and he’s, well…” Ichigo blushed as Shiro’s hands slid into Ichigo’s back pockets. He struggled to keep his movements subtle so that others wouldn’t notice him trying to escape Shiro’s grip. “Rukia, I swear, he’s a massive pain.”

Rukia snorted.

“You think this is funny, don’t you?”

Rukia laughed. “What? Haha- no? Of course not!” She grinned. “Have fun, ‘Ichi’!”

Ichigo pouted and took a sip of his tea, almost choking on it when he felt Shiro squeeze his ass. He didn’t care if anyone was watching anymore. He shot Shiro a glare, who in turn gave him a small grin, and then Ichigo dropped back onto the couch fast enough that Shiro lost his grip. Shiro stumbled slightly and ended up falling into the seat next to Ichigo.

Rukia’s gaze was lost out the window when Ichigo’s eyes returned to her.

Ichigo set down his tea on the table. “Something wrong?”

“It’s Renji,” Rukia huffed. “He was supposed to be here today to work 10-6, but he never showed up.”

It was Ichigo’s turn to tease Rukia a little. “Oh? You don’t think he’s off with a girl, do you?”

“Not funny, Ichigo Kurosaki,” she snapped. “I’m just… really worried. He doesn’t skip work. Maybe he missed a day once or twice, but he always texts me.”

Ichigo twirled the string from his teabag around his finger. “I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll go check your apartment if you’re so worried about him, and I’ll tell him to call you if I see him.”

Rukia returned her focus to Ichigo and smiled. “Thanks. You’re a great friend.”

“I just do what any friend should.”


	4. More Than What He Bargained For

“She’s right, you know,” Shiro murmured after Ichigo left the café.

“About what?”

“You _are_ a good friend.” Shiro slung his arm around Ichigo’s shoulders.

Ichigo tensed at Shiro’s touch but when Shiro didn’t push for more contact, Ichigo relaxed. He shrugged softly. “I guess. Renji is also seriously a dumbass. He needs someone to look after him.”

Shiro snickered. “So, you have feelings for this ‘Renji’?”

“Nah. He’s dating Rukia and he’s not my type.”

“Oh~? Ichi has a type, does he?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Ichigo shoved Shiro’s arm off his shoulders. “He’s straight is what I meant. He’s also a little homophobic, but I don’t think he means to be. He tries to be supportive, he just doesn’t understand. I don’t blame him though. His dad’s an asshole who conditioned Renji to be that way since birth.” Ichigo smiled, “Rukia really helped him get out of there. She’s the reason Renji isn’t living with his dad anymore. They rent a place together downtown. She’s also the reason Renji warmed up to me. He tries hard to understand me. It’s nice, the amount of effort he makes. It can also get a little annoying though. I wish he’d just accept it and move on, instead of making a fuss. Being gay should be just as ‘normal’ as being straight.”

Shiro felt his heart melt a little at Ichigo’s smile but more so at Ichigo’s voice. It conveyed the love and care he felt for his friends, but also the stubbornness and pride the man felt in the core of his heart. Shiro could listen to him speak so passionately about any subject forever.

“Sorry,” Ichigo murmured. “I got a little off topic there.”

Shiro chuckled. “No. It’s nice to hear your thoughts. And it’s good to know you trust me with them.”

“Well, it was part of our deal, wasn’t it? For me to answer your questions?”

“I suppose that’s true.”

After a minute, Ichigo stopped walking and pointed to a grey building with four floors. “This is where they live. I-I’ll only be a moment. . .”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Shiro winked.

Ichigo approached the apartment. He slipped in through the front doors to where the buzzers were. He pressed the button for room 2-07 and waited.

After the fifth try, Ichigo took out his phone and dialed Renji’s number. He left a voicemail, “Oi, Renji! Rukia’s worried for ya. You gonna call her or what?”

Ichigo called again a minute later. There was a click on the other end of the call. Then, “Is this Ichigo Kurosaki?”

Ichigo felt his heart jump. “Yes… who is this?”

“My name is not important.” Ichigo frowned. He _knew_ he recognized that voice, but from where? “Listen to me very carefully Ichigo Kurosaki. I want you to go home, straight home. From your current location, it should take you about 15 minutes. If you are not home in that time, Renji will be killed.”

The line went dead. Ichigo hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He broke out into a run.

“Ichigo!?” Shiro called. “Oi! What’s wrong?”

“Renji’s in trouble!”

* * *

Ichigo opened his front door with a wicked slam. He looked down at his phone and waited. The screen lit up with a call from an unknown number. Ichigo answered it. “Who is this!? I’m home now, what do you want!?”

“Go to your bathroom.”

Ichigo gulped and followed the instructions.

He carefully approached his bathroom. The light was off and the door was open. He scowled and slowly reached inside, flicking on the light.

“TENSA!”

Ichigo dropped to his knees. There was red. Red everywhere. Ichigo felt tears spill over his cheeks and fall off his chin.

“What the _fuck_ did you do this for, you bastard!?” Ichigo screeched into the phone.

Shiro flinched under Ichigo’s harsh tone. He hadn’t expected to ever see the young human so infuriated.

The voice on the end replied, “Consider this a warning. If you don’t follow my orders, both Renji and Rukia shall perish like your cat.”

“Fuck you!” Ichigo panted heavily, broken sobs escaping his lips. He felt Shiro’s hand on his back and he flinched at the contact. Shiro removed his hand and just stared at the orange-head, unable to think of something to say. Ichigo took a few deep breaths to steady himself before he barked into the phone, “What do you want?”

“You have something that belongs to me.”

“Like what? I didn’t steal anything from anyone.”

“You have the Hogyoku.”

Ichigo gulped. “How do you know about that?”

“That information is none of your concern.” The voice faded, as though the phone had been moved from the speaker’s lips. Ichigo heard a scream. Rukia.

“Don’t touch her!” Ichigo cried.

The phone rustled and clicked. It was placed back to the man’s ear. “I won’t have to hurt anyone if you stop asking meaningless questions and surrender the artifact. Go outside to the back of your house. There is a drone there with a basket attached. There is also a piece of paper inside the basket. First, take the paper out, then, place the Hogyoku inside the basket. Tell me when you’re done and await further instructions.”

“Alright,” Ichigo murmured. He climbed to his feet, the joints of his knees protesting. Ichigo could feel the weight of grief on his back.

He wandered to his dresser and pulled the Hogyoku out from his sock drawer. Shiro cautiously followed him. He wasn’t sure how Ichigo would react to anything he had to say.

Ichigo spotted the drone resting in the centre of his backyard. A basket was fastened to the bottom of the drone. It looked like something one of the neighbourhood kids crafted. Harmless. Ichigo scowled as he dropped onto his knees next to it.

“Ichi?”

Ichigo glanced at Shiro, a glare in his eyes. He spoke not, since the phone was still on.

Shiro frowned and turned his gaze away from the angered orange-head.

Ichigo jerked his head back towards the basket. He took the piece of paper out and lifted the phone back to his ear. “I’m placing it in the basket right now.”

“Good,” the other murmured.

Ichigo found the artifact unwilling to leave his hand. He sighed and looked over the paper now resting on the ground beside him. On it was an address. Ichigo asked, “What’s the paper mean?”

“In 10 minutes, go to that address. This is where your friends are being kept. The Hogyoku should arrive long before you do. If it is in the basket, your friends will be alive when you find them. If the Hogyoku is not there, then your friends shall meet the same fate as your cat.”

Ichigo gritted his teeth. “Fuck you.”

The man chuckled. “Pleasure doing business with you, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Ichigo heard a beep. He glanced at his phone. “Call Ended” appeared on his screen. He heard the drone begin to start up. Ichigo still hadn’t let go of the Hogyoku.

“Listen to me Ichigo. You have to make a contract with me right now.” Shiro murmured against Ichigo’s ear. “All you have to do is say yes with that orb still in your hand. We can sort out the details later, but right now you must say _yes.”_

Ichigo could feel his heart thudding in his ears. His eyes locked on the Hogyoku.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

Ichigo sat inside his house. His foot tapped against the ground at a frantic pace. The clock sat opposite of him on the table, mocking him with bright green numbers. Waiting ten minutes was excruciating.

_RING!_

Ichigo snatched his phone from the sofa. His ten-minute timer had officially gone off.

He followed the directions on Google Maps to the address he’d been given. With a grimace, he arrived at his destination: an old warehouse. He hadn’t noticed in his impatient rage as he marched over but the sun was starting to go down. No matter, this only made the entrance more visible as a light flickered up above it.

Ichigo slowly entered the building. It seemed rusty but at least stable. There was no light switch in sight, nor any guarantee that the lights would work if there were any, so he took out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

“Ugh,” came Renji’s groan.

Ichigo rushed towards him. He noticed a glint of something metallic: chains.

“Hang on Renji. Help is coming.” Ichigo glanced around. “Where is Rukia?”

Renji turned his view towards what looked like an old office door. “There.”

Ichigo nodded. “I’ll try to find a key or something… these chains are locked on-”

“No,” Renji interjected. “You go and make sure she’s alright first, _then_ worry about me.”

Ichigo blinked in shock before Renji’s words registered. He gave the man a smile. “O-Okay. You hang in there. I swear you’re both gonna be fine.”

Renji slumped back against the ground.

Ichigo sighed and moved towards the door. He slowly cracked it open, “Hello?”

“Ichigo!?”

“Rukia!” Ichigo pushed inside. “Hey, are you alright!?”

Bold studio lights blinded Ichigo as he entered. He carefully covered his eyes and shuffled around the room. Eventually he could see Rukia. She was tied to a support beam.

“Thank god you’re here,” Rukia murmured.

“Thank god you’re _safe,_ ” Ichigo doubled.

“Safe now, at least…” She sighed as she was untied. “Where’s Renji?”

“Still in the other room,” Ichigo answered. “You haven’t seen a key, have you?”

Rukia lifted her arm. Tied around her wrist was a key. “He told me once you got here that we’d have to use this to free Renji.”

Ichigo nodded and carefully shielded his vision from the studio lights. “Did you… see who it was?”

“No,” Rukia said. “He kept his face hidden or he kept us blinded. And I didn’t recognize his voice either. He planned this whole thing out.”

There was suddenly a loud shattering noise. Ichigo flinched and Rukia took off towards the sound. Renji screamed, “Wh-Who the heck are you!?”

“Shut up. Geez, yer annoyin’!”

Rukia clenched her fists, prepared for a fight.

Ichigo sighed in relief, “D-Don’t scare us like that, Shiro.”

Shiro snickered and dropped the remaining shards of chain to the floor. “I can’t help it if yer easy ta scare, Ichi.”

Ichigo pouted. Rukia’s jaw dropped and she smacked Ichigo over the back of his head. Shiro flinched too, and both boys rubbed the now sore spot.

“What was that for?” Ichigo whined.

“Why can we see him now? You sold your soul, didn’t you?” Rukia questioned. “What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Ichigo!?”

Ichigo lowered his head. His voice broke down and betrayed his exhaustion. “I couldn’t just let Shiro fall into the wrong hands, okay? So, he has my soul now, at least that means that other guy can’t use the Hogyoku for himself.”

Rukia frowned, “But he got away with the Hogyoku, didn’t he?”

Ichigo pushed his hair out of his face, his jaw clenched and muscles tensed. “I _know_ that! But now I have Shiro with me and-”

“If that bastard returns, I’ll fuckin’ kill ‘im.” Shiro rested his chin on Ichigo’s shoulder and hugged him from behind.

Renji stumbled to his feet. “So, can someone explain to me what exactly is going on here?”

* * *

“Then I said yes and I waited for the ten minutes I was supposed to. After that, I went to the address the guy gave me. The rest is as you know it,” Ichigo finished explaining just as they approached Renji and Rukia’s apartment.

Renji sighed, “That’s. . . an insane story, man.”

“It’s true,” Rukia muttered as she fished in her pocket for keys.

“I don’t doubt that,” Renji replied. “I’m just. . . still shocked is all. You’d better watch yourself Ichigo.”

Ichigo chuckled, “Don’t worry about me! You should just take care of yourselves. _I’m_ the one with a god watching me like a hawk. I’ll be fine.”

Rukia snorted and marched towards Shiro. “Oh yeah, that reminds me!” She grabbed him by the ear and pulled his face down to hers. “Listen, buddy! I don’t give a shit about who or what you are. If you do anything to hurt Ichigo in any way, I’ll tear you a new one!”

Shiro opened his mouth to protest. Before he could say anything, Rukia continued, “And he’s still an innocent bookworm who likes to live under a rock – so go easy on him!” She let go of Shiro’s ear and started marching towards the door. She twirled her keys around her finger. “See ya Ichigo~ Take care~! Are you coming, Renji!?”

Renji flinched. “Yes ma’am!” He rushed towards the door after Rukia.

Ichigo watched his friends disappear into their apartment before he turned to face Shiro. Ichigo’s cheeks were a deep shade of red but Shiro didn’t seem to notice. Even if he had, he didn’t comment on it.

“So,” Ichigo murmured and started walking home, “you own my soul now. What exactly does that mean?”

The other nodded. “I told you we still have to form a proper contract. We each get five terms or conditions. These can either be something the other cannot do, or something the other must do. For example,” Shiro grinned, “I could demand that you have to kiss me at least once a day!”

Ichigo scowled. “Don’t do that!”

Shiro cackled. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to.” Ichigo growled when Shiro pat him on the head. Shiro chuckled, “Relax. You get to go first.”

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. “H-Huh? Oh… Uh, I’m not sure.”

Shiro watched as Ichigo placed his thumb on his lower lip in thought. _He’s too cute,_ Shiro thought.

“You have to protect my friends,” Ichigo said. “I don’t want them to ever get hurt like that again.”

“Really?” Shiro questioned. “You’re going to waste your first condition on your friends?”

Ichigo frowned, “I’m not wasting anything! They’re important to me and deserve a break after everything that’s happened to them.”

Shiro nodded. “I see. In that case, I will protect them. However, you are my top priority always. If it means leaving them behind to secure your safety, then I shall.”

Ichigo shook his head, “No! You can’t do tha-”

“I’m afraid this one is unnegotiable.” Shiro locked eyes with Ichigo.

It was then that Ichigo noticed a golden glow emanating from Shiro’s arm. He looked down at saw that words had appeared on his skin. They were glowing at first, then they darkened to a black ink.

“What is this?” Ichigo questioned.

“Our bond.” Shiro smiled. “Our contract is engraved on our very souls, mine is even carved onto my body. It is part of the spell Ra cast upon me millennia ago. This is so that I can never break a contract. I can never be free.”

Ichigo touched the words on Shiro’s arm. He recognized the symbols as hieroglyphs, but he had no idea what they actually said. He then noticed that different words had appeared on his arm. “What does this say?”

“It says, ‘Stay safe’.” Shiro smiled and waved his hand over the glowing words. They faded. The words on Shiro’s arms stopped glowing as well, but they remained tattooed to his body.

Ichigo turned his gaze to Shiro’s eyes. “I don’t suppose this is like Aladdin where I could just wish you free?”

“Aladdin?” Shiro searched through Ichigo’s memories until knowledge of the movie appeared. “Ah. No. It doesn’t work that way. As I’ve said before, Ra intended for me to never be freed.”

“Darn,” Ichigo chuckled.

Shiro brushed Ichigo’s hair behind his ear. “I could imagine far worse people to be bound to for all eternity.”

The orange-head blushed and flinched away.

Shiro smiled. “You also possess the ability to summon me at any time from any place. All you must do is touch your forearm like this…” Shiro extended his right arm then used his left to grab his forearm. “Then open your palm and say my name. I will appear in front of you right away.”

Ichigo slowly nodded. He started walking towards his house once again, Shiro right beside him.

“I know this is a lot to take in. One term each is good enough for tonight,” Shiro murmured, keeping close to Ichigo. “I want you to rest and be in a relaxed state of mind before we come up with the remaining four.”

Ichigo sighed into the night, his breath coming out in a small cloud in front of him. “Okay.”

He got home and immediately felt his energy leave him. He went to the bathroom but turned away at the sight of Tensa. Shiro rushed to Ichigo’s side.

“Oh dear,” Shiro murmured. “Ichigo, close your eyes…”

Shiro’s eyes widened when Ichigo suddenly hugged him. He sobbed against Shiro’s shoulder. “Wh…Why…? He was such a good kitten… still just a baby…”

Ichigo flinched when he felt something sharp on his shoulder. A weight was added. He then felt something soft and fuzzy against his neck. Ichigo turned his head to the side and locked his brown eyes on curious blue ones.

“Tensa!” Ichigo grabbed the kitten from Shiro’s hold and hugged him tight. Tears gathered in Ichigo’s eyes.

Shiro smiled, “I can’t bring humans back to life, but… since he’s just a kitten and he’s been dead for less than 24 hours-”

Ichigo kissed Shiro’s cheek. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Shiro felt his cheeks grow warm. _Am I… blushing? Certainly not…_ “You’re welcome, Ichigo.”

Ichigo laughed happily and hugged Tensa close. “Thank goodness you’re okay, my sweet kitten. Oh, I thought you were gone forever.” Ichigo carried Tensa into the kitchen and grabbed his food. Shiro sighed happily and followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you're interested in joining a HichiIchi Discord Server, here's a link! https://discord.gg/dhA9M8j
> 
> If the link isn't working, just let me know! :)


	5. Echoes of Nightmares

**1 Week Later…**

Shiro watched Ichigo’s face scrunch in terror and his neck muscles tighten. Shiro brushed his fingers against Ichigo’s palm and felt Ichigo’s hand latch onto his.

“Ichigo,” Shiro whispered against the other’s bright orange locks. “Ichigo, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“Gah, no! Let them go!” Ichigo screamed and woke himself up. He jolted upright and panted, sweat dripping down his chin. Ichigo’s dream still clung to his vision, taunting him with echoes of the nightmare that had just passed. His grip remained firm in Shiro’s hand.

“Ichigo,” Shiro’s calm voice commanded Ichigo’s attention. Brown eyes locked onto gold. “This is the third time you’ve woken yourself up this week.”

“I’m fine,” Ichigo sighed. “I’m fine. I know they’re safe. It was a week ago. . . a week ago.”

Shiro moved closer to Ichigo to comfort him but Ichigo slipped out of bed, shedding Shiro like an unwanted skin.

“I’m gonna shower.”

“No, you’re not,” Shiro protested and stood up to follow him. “You don’t have work for another three hours. Ichigo, it’s not even 7am yet. Please come back to bed.”

“I’m gonna shower,” Ichigo repeated before he locked himself in the bathroom.

Shiro sat down on the bed and rested his head in his hands. Tensa clawed at the bottom of Shiro’s pants and Shiro frowned. “What am I gonna do, Tensa?” He asked and picked up the kitten. “Your owner is really stubborn.”

* * *

Ichigo arrived home that evening to find dinner had been made for him. The table was set with candles and folded napkins.

The orangette chuckled, “What’s this?”

Shiro scooped a pile of steaming rice into two bowls. “What does it look like? Supper.”

Ichigo sighed and sat down at the table. Shiro set the bowl of rice in front of him then poured a creamy chicken soup over top.

“Enjoy!” Shiro proclaimed.

Ichigo grabbed his chopsticks. “Well, I can honestly say it smells good.”

Shiro snorted, “That’s fine and all, but it’s supposed to _taste_ good as well.”

Ichigo brought a piece of chicken to his lips. He blew on it softly before placing the chicken in his mouth. A delighted moan grew from the back of his throat.

Shiro grinned, “Well?”

“Mhm…” Ichigo nodded and took another piece of chicken. “This is good. Really good!”

“Thanks.” Shiro took a seat at the other end of the table and ate his half of the meal. Ichigo turned his head out the window once he was almost done. The fading sun cast a soft, yellow glow on his skin. It brought out the deep tan the young adult had and deepened the orange in his hair.

Shiro shivered. Oh, how he’d like to make Ichigo Kurosaki _his._

“I’m gonna watch some Netflix then pass out. You can use it on the TV if you want,” Ichigo murmured.

“Alright,” Shiro nodded. He watched Ichigo place his dishes in the sink then grab his laptop and lock himself in his room. Shiro finished his food and put his dishes away as well. He laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

“This world is so different,” he murmured to himself. “Ichigo helps. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have the slightest idea of what Netflix is or how Ichigo uses a laptop to view it.”

“Mrow?” Tensa chirped and hopped onto the couch.

“Yes, I am talking to myself,” Shiro replied.

Tensa flopped onto Shiro. “Mew…”

Shiro chuckled, “Naw. That doesn’t make me crazy.”

“Mrow?” Tensa rolled onto his back.

Shiro smiled. “Yeah, I’ll rub your belly.”

Tensa purred as Shiro pet him. Shiro turned on the TV, fumbling with different remotes until he got to Netflix. He sighed and scrolled through the different shows in Ichigo’s recently watched list. Shiro picked one and watched, only paying half of his attention.

Three episodes later, Ichigo scrambled out of his room.

“Y-You can’t watch that without me!”

Shiro flinched and turned towards Ichigo. “Wh-What?”

“That’s Voltron!” Ichigo snapped. “And you’re logged in on my account, which means you’re skipping ahead of where I am!” Ichigo hopped over the couch and snatched the remote from Shiro. “You even missed the first episode. It’s a one-hour special. You’ve gotta watch that first!”

The god froze. “Well, a-alright then…” He sat up and made more room for Ichigo on the couch.

Six episodes in and Ichigo had passed out against Shiro. Ichigo’s arm was wrapped around Shiro’s legs and a pillow was wedged under Ichigo’s head. Shiro smiled and pet Ichigo’s hair, letting the orangette sleep. An hour later, Shiro’s consciousness was dwindling and his leg was going numb. He slowly turned so that Ichigo was sleeping in his lap with one of Shiro’s legs on either side. Shiro placed a blanket over Ichigo and drifted to sleep. Tensa hopped on top of Ichigo and curled up happily.

* * *

Ichigo woke first in the morning. He was so warm and cozy that he didn’t want to move. As it dawned on him that his pillow was breathing, he jumped up. Ichigo smiled at Shiro’s unconscious face, mouth hanging open and face pressed against the couch. Ichigo sighed and laid back against Shiro.

“Mn…” Shiro grunted. “Mornin’ Ichi.”

Ichigo blushed. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Naw…” Shiro grinned and locked Ichigo in his legs.

Brown eyes widened. Ichigo yelped when Shiro sat up and pulled him onto his lap.

“Would you stop? I’m not a play-thing- A-Ah!” Ichigo gasped as teeth found their way onto his neck. Lips, teeth and tongue trailed up his skin, stopping to lick behind an ear.

“Shiro…” Ichigo whined.

He chuckled. “Sorry Ichi.”

Ichigo blushed, not daring to voice the thoughts running through his head, _I wish he hadn’t stopped. I want him to kiss me…_

Shiro released Ichigo and the orangette bolted to his feet. He brushed his hair out of his face, trying to cool the blush growing across his cheeks.

“So,” Shiro said, swinging his legs off the couch to make room for Ichigo, “shall we come up with our second conditions?”

“Second conditions?” Ichigo blinked. “Oh, right.” He sat on the other end of the couch. “Are you sure me coming before my friends can’t be negotiated?”

Shiro sighed, “Why do you care about them so much?”

Ichigo flinched, feeling a slight pain in his chest at being asked such a question. “I mean, I just _do._ They’re my friends. Why shouldn’t I care about them?”

“I don’t understand how one person could care so much for-”

“Why should I put myself before others!?” Ichigo snapped.

Golden eyes locked onto brown, returning Ichigo’s anger. “Because sometimes all you have is yourself.”

Ichigo bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “Not when you have great friends who will always have your back!”

The anger on Shiro’s face was released into a state of confusion. Ichigo felt his anger fade. Guilt replaced it.

“Have you… never had a friend?”

Shiro frowned. “Of _course,_ I’ve had friends. They all leave you alone at one point or another and-” He froze when Ichigo hugged him.

“I’ll be your friend, Shiro, and I’ll never leave you behind. I promise you’ll never be alone again,” Ichigo whispered.

Slowly, pale arms wrapped around Ichigo. Shiro felt tears sting his eyes, something he hadn’t felt in hundreds of years. He buried his face in Ichigo’s shoulder. Ichigo closed his eyes and rubbed Shiro’s back. Warmth spread through him, the kind you felt when a loved one hugs you.

“I promise I’ll always be here for you,” Ichigo said, then flinched when his arm glowed. “H-Huh?”

Shiro sniffled and leaned back. “You made that promise with your entire soul. It’s become your second condition. It’ll remain there throughout time. Thank you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo watched as the glowing words faded, and remained as ink for a few seconds on his arm. The ink faded as well but he could still feel their power. He turned back to Shiro and smiled, wiping away the other’s tears. “That’s what friends are for.”

Shiro laughed and hugged Ichigo again. Ichigo stumbled backwards at the force of Shiro’s hug, resulting in him getting pinned under the other. Ichigo chuckled and adjusted his legs so they weren’t crushed beneath Shiro. Shiro lifted himself at first, then he grinned at Ichigo and lowered himself onto the orangette.

“Unngh, Shiro!” Ichigo grunted, some of the air escaping his lungs. “You’re… heavy! G-Get off!”

A blue tongue licked Ichigo’s neck.

“Oi!” Ichigo snapped.

Shiro’s grin stunned Ichigo silent. “I think,” Shiro licked his lips, “Ichi forgot that I c’n read his mind~”

“Wh-What?” Ichigo squirmed to get free from Shiro.

More kisses were placed along Shiro’s neck. “Concentrate, and yer able t’read mine too.”

“I don’t wanna- mnff!” Ichigo stiffened as white lips sealed over his own. His eyes slid shut as Shiro kissed him. When Shiro’s tongue requested entrance, Ichigo opened his lips to let him in.

Ichigo felt Shiro’s hand in his hair and for once, he didn’t mind it. The sharp motion of Shiro tugging his hair earned the god a light groan. Ichigo fought back against Shiro’s tongue, if only slightly, but realized that he didn't feel like winning and let Shiro claim victory.

When Shiro pulled back, he left the human panting. Shiro shivered at the lust present in brown eyes and fought off the urge to just fuck Ichigo right then and there.

As the heat faded from Ichigo’s features, Shiro could feel Ichigo quivering beneath his touch once again, and he knew taking any further action would be one step too far.

“Thank you,” Ichigo whispered.

“Hm?” Shiro arched a pale brow.

Ichigo smiled. “You’re right, if I focus, I can read your thoughts. I know you don’t want to frighten me or push me to do something I’m not ready for. So, thank you.”

Shiro returned Ichigo’s smile. “A’course _King._ I won’t ever make you do something you don’t wanna do.” Shiro flinched as his arm lit up.

Ichigo glanced at the ancient writing. “I’m guessing that says something about not forcing me into sex?”

Shiro blushed. “Yeah. Basically.”

They both jumped when Ichigo’s phone went off. Shiro climbed off Ichigo and let him stand. Ichigo snatched the phone and answered it. “Hello?”

Shiro couldn’t hear who was on the other end, but he could see the happiness drain from Ichigo’s face.

“I see. Thanks, Tatsuki.” Ichigo hung up and stumbled backwards onto the couch. Shiro leaned a little closer to him.

“What’s wrong, Ichi?”

Ichigo shook his head, his hair falling into his face.

“Talk to me…” Shiro murmured and took hold of Ichigo’s hand.

Teary, brown eyes locked onto Shiro’s. “D-Do you remember what I told you about my ex?”

“The one who lied to you about being married?”

Ichigo nodded. “Well, T-Tatsuki just called to let me know. . . he’s back in town, and he’s looking for me.” The room went silent. Ichigo studied Shiro’s reaction. He noticed Shiro’s jaw clench and his grip tighten on the bottom of his shirt. Ichigo gulped, “Shiro, there’s no need to-”

“Don’t worry,” Shiro growled against Ichigo’s ear. “I won’t let him hurt you again.”

“I’m fine, really,” Ichigo insisted.

Shiro placed a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder and frowned. “Ichi, yer not fine. Yer shakin’.”

Ichigo bit his bottom lip and looked down at the floor.

Shiro turned Ichigo’s chin back towards him. “It’s alright, Ichi. It’s okay for you to be scared. You have every right to be.”

Ichigo smiled and let Shiro pull him into his arms. “Thanks.”

* * *

“You look awful,” Rukia commented.

Ichigo snorted. “Gee, thanks.”

She placed a cup of coffee in front of Ichigo. “Drink up. It’s on the house.”

He shook his head. “No, I can’t-”

“I insist,” Rukia pushed.

Ichigo released a heavy sigh and dragged the cup close. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of pure, black coffee, letting it rejuvenate his spirits. “Thanks, Rukia.”

She smirked, “No problem.”

He brought the cup to his lips but didn’t take a sip. He could feel the heat brushing against his skin without even touching the liquid. “How are you so calm?”

Rukia shrugged then fixed the strap of her apron. “It happened so quickly, I-. . . Don’t you get worried over me too! I can barely stand Renji watching me like a hawk and I don’t need two of you flying around my head! I’m fine, Ichigo. So, don’t give me that look!”

Ichigo scowled. “What look?”

“ _That_ one!”

Ichigo pouted and turned away, placing his cup on the counter. “How do you expect me to not worry? What if that guy comes back and kidnaps you and Renji again?”

Rukia shook her head. “We’re being very careful. Besides, he only used us to get to you, ergo you’re the one who’s really in trouble.” She glanced around once she realized her voice was getting too loud. When nobody seemed to have heard her, she turned back to Ichigo and whispered, “Shiro is worried about you too, yanno. He came here the other day while you were working because he wanted to know how to help you. He says you’ve been ignoring him.”

“I haven’t been-”

“Ichigo, you’re a terrific friend, but you always help me and never let me help you,” Rukia interrupted. “Now listen to me. Next time Shiro offers you help or comfort, I want you to take it. No excuses!”

Ichigo grumbled and took a sip of his coffee.

Rukia raised her eyebrow.

Ichigo swallowed and surrendered, “Alright, fine, but he’s still a pervert.”

She chuckled and returned to work.

* * *

Shiro waited until Ichigo left for work. Then he snuck out of the house. Since he didn’t have a key, a simple flick of his wrist locked the front door as he left. He borrowed one of Ichigo’s hoodies, the hood necessary to hide his face.

The night before, he had shifted through Ichigo’s memories while he was sleeping until he found Ichigo’s ex. He was a tall man with sharp blue eyes and matching blue hair. He had an arrogant aura to him and a grin that read ‘I’m better than you’. Shiro growled, “Grimmjow…”

Shiro searched the city, careful not to draw attention to himself. It was about half an hour before he stumbled upon a bar. He caught a glimpse of the blue-haired man and waited patiently for him to come outside. When he saw Grimmjow leaving, Shiro approached him.

“So, you’re the son of a bitch who hurt Ichigo, hm?”

Grimmjow frowned. “Ichigo? What’s he to you?”

Shiro grinned, eyes betraying his bloodlust. “Ichigo is someone I care about _very_ much. He’s a very kind, very gentle man who didn’t deserve to be broken by you.”

“That was a long time ago.”

Shiro grabbed Grimmjow by his collar. Teal eyes widened as he was lifted from the ground with seemingly no effort. Shiro leaned in close to his face, “Listen here, jackass. Ichigo’s _still_ hurt by what you did. Don’t you fuckin’ _dare_ dismiss his feelings.”

Grimmjow raised his arms in defence. “Oi, I get it.”

“I don’t think you fuckin’ _do_!” Shiro snapped. He threw Grimmjow towards the back of the store, into the darkest part of the street. “Look at me!” He snarled, eyes glowing.

Grimmjow shuffled away. Shiro snapped his fingers and Grimmjow was frozen.

Shiro stalked towards him. “You’re not getting away.” His form flickered, horns appearing on his head and black markings showing on his skin. The words of his contract with Ichigo glowed gold on his arms, completely bound to Shiro’s true form.

“G-Get away from me!” Grimmjow cried. “Why can’t I move!? What did you do!?”

Shiro knelt over Grimmjow, his hand wrapping around his neck. He didn’t squeeze but let the threat of him choking Grimmjow linger. “I’m not human, Grimmjow.” Shiro grinned, his teeth sharp. “And if you ever come near Ichigo again, I will kill you.”

Grimmjow gulped. “Fine! I’m sorry! Let me go!”

Shiro snapped his fingers and released Grimmjow. He watched the man scurry out from under him and cackled as he ran. Shiro flicked his fingers to the side, causing a bucket to slam against Grimmjow’s head. The man stumbled and dropped to the ground.

Grimmjow was still. The bucket had knocked him unconscious.

“As if you were gonna get off that easy,” Shiro clicked his tongue, but as he approached the man, Shiro’s arms began to glow violently. Ichigo’s presence pulled at his consciousness. Shiro was being summoned.

He chuckled. “You got lucky,” he spat before appearing in Ichigo’s house.

Shiro glanced around. When he didn’t see Ichigo, he headed towards the back of Ichigo’s house where his room was located. The door was shut and he could hear Ichigo sobbing on the other side. Shiro knocked and recoiled when the door was ripped open. Ichigo’s eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and there were tear stains down his cheeks.

Ichigo growled, “Get _in_ here.”

Shiro jumped inside and flinched when Ichigo slammed the door. Tensa was perched at the edge of the bed, watching them both with wide eyes.

“Ichigo, are you alright?”

The orangette slowly shook his head. He stepped into Shiro’s arms and buried his head in the other’s chest. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and held him tight.

“Rukia was right,” Ichigo sniffled. “You’ve been trying to comfort me and. . . and I’ve been pushing you away, and I needed to apologize, but I just didn’t know how to say it and. . .” He sighed. “She told me that I should just let you comfort me but I didn’t want to listen. I’ve been thinking about you, and her words, all day. I-I decided you deserved an apology and an explanation. I didn’t think that I deserved comfort. I thought I could just suck it up and move on. I thought that if I needed you then that made me weak and I hate it. I hate myself. Why do I do this to myself? Why do I place so much burden on my shoulders? I can’t do this anymore, Shiro, I can’t. . . I can’t. . .”

Shiro sighed softly as Ichigo’s words faded into silence. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and held him against his chest. Ichigo sobbed into his chest for a minute or two until he could compose himself. Then he leaned out of Shiro’s arms.

“Ichigo, you’d better get some sleep, alright?”

Ichigo wiped his tears and sat down on the bed.

Shiro sat next to him. “I told ya already, it’s alright to feel scared an’ upset. You _are_ strong, Ichigo, even if you can’t see it. You make the best of every situation. You fight for what you know in your heart is right. You never give up.”

Ichigo laid back in bed. “Shiro, could you hold me until I fall asleep?”

Shiro smiled and laid beside Ichigo. “I’ll hold you all night, after you’ve fallen asleep, and I’ll still be here in the morning.”

Ichigo sighed and the relief in his eyes was all Shiro needed to confirm that Ichigo was feeling better. Shiro wrapped his arms and a leg around Ichigo while the other curled close to him. Ichigo soon drifted to sleep.

Shiro kissed Ichigo’s forehead. “I’ll end all the pain you feel, Ichigo. I’ll wash it all away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I know it looks like Grimmjow is an asshole (and he was), but if you stay tuned, you'll find out that he's trying to change~ :)


	6. New Beginnings

Ichigo shivered under the golden glow of Shiro’s eyes. He had expected a trick, or _something,_ once he woke up this morning, but Ichigo never could’ve prepared himself for the pure, unfiltered Shiro laying before him. The god was dressed in boxers, and looked positively _edible,_ sprawled out across Ichigo’s bed in all his glory just for the human to take in.

And _boy_ did Ichigo take Shiro in. His eyes travelled down the other’s body, from his chiselled chest down to his slightly curved waist, and even further to Shiro’s-

“Ne, Ichi, like what ya see?”

“Sh-Shut up, baka.”

Shiro snickered and inched closer to the dazzled orangette. Brown eyes snapped onto gold as their bodies finally made contact and Shiro’s warmth spread through Ichigo like fire.

“May I have a kiss, Ichigo?”

The orangette nodded his permission. Hot lips crashed against his own, instantly making him give into the other. Shiro slid his tongue over Ichigo’s lips, soft like petals, and only took more when Ichigo gave it. Surprised, but not stunned by Ichigo’s consent, Shiro slipped his tongue into an awaiting mouth to taste his sweet orange-head.

Ichigo pulled back when he needed air. He panted, baring his neck and dragging Shiro closer. He needed air but he also needed to feel more of Shiro’s lips. The other wasted no time in giving Ichigo what he wanted. He kissed along Ichigo’s neck, stopping when he felt Ichigo’s pulse. He gave a teasing nip and listened to Ichigo’s excited gasp before he sucked until a purple mark was left behind.

Ichigo groaned and brought Shiro’s lips back to his own. He kissed back this time, his tongue twirling around the other’s when it entered his mouth. He leaned back for air, panting against Shiro’s chest. He felt the other’s arms around him, Shiro’s grip was both firm and comforting. He mentally thanked Shiro for not touching him without permission. Shiro could’ve just as easily slid his hands anywhere he liked, but they remained still.

“Shiro,” Ichigo murmured, “that was. . . it felt really good.”

Shiro felt his cheeks warm. “Thanks, Ichi. . . anytime you want that again, just let me know.”

Ichigo nodded and slid out of Shiro’s arms. His heart was still racing, pumping excitement through his veins, but he knew he’d reached his limit for that morning. “I will,” Ichigo said before standing tall. He moved towards the mirror in his room and immediately scowled. “Damn it, Shiro! Y-You. . . you gave me a massive hickey!”

Shiro chuckled and sat up. “I think it suits ya. Says yer mine in an obvious way.”

“Sure, that’s great and all, but I gotta wear a friggen sweater now!” Ichigo marched out of the room. Shiro chuckled and laid back in bed. Ichigo wasn’t really mad at him. No, if he was, Shiro would know for certain. Shiro heard Ichigo enter the bathroom. He hummed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom just as breakfast was ready.

After Ichigo finished his toast and eggs, he placed the dishes on the counter. He walked towards the living room. A moment later Shiro heard him cry, “Have you seen my sweater?”

“Which one?” Shiro asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

Ichigo shifted through the coats in the closet. “The grey one! The one that I wear all the time!”

Shiro shrugged. “No idea, Ichigo, sorry.” Shiro, of course, knew exactly where Ichigo’s sweater was. Shiro had hidden it under Ichigo’s bed. He was going to wear it while Ichigo was at work. Shiro glanced at the clock. It seemed that Ichigo was going to be late if he didn’t hurry.

Ichigo sighed and grabbed his satchel. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“I know, I know,” Shiro sung. Ichigo rolled his eyes and left, locking the door as he did so.

Shiro chuckled and crept to Ichigo’s room, as though he’d get caught any second. It didn’t matter to Shiro, caught or not, it was win-win for him. He knew Ichigo had a thing for bad boys and, well, even though stealing a sweater doesn’t exactly count as doing something bad, Shiro could easily play on the fact that he was breaking one of Ichigo’s rules. So if Ichigo were to return home right away, Shiro would get caught, and immediately turn it around on Ichigo.

Meanwhile, he had Ichigo’s sweater, and Shiro would enjoy his prize all day until Ichigo got home.

* * *

“So, lemme guess, you lied to Shiro about working today _again_?” Rukia questioned, eyebrow raised.

Ichigo melted under her gaze, knowing that he’d been caught. “Yeah, well, I figured a couple of hours would be better spent here than getting devoured by Shiro’s gaze all the time.”

Rukia snickered. “You mean you crash here because you can’t stand a lustful gaze? C’mon Ichi, you know he undresses you with his eyes every time he glances at you, but he keeps his distance. He wouldn’t do anything without your permission. You told me that.”

“I know, it’s just. . .” Ichigo thought about this morning and how willingly he gave in to Shiro. He might’ve done something he’d regret, but Shiro held back. “I don’t want to rush into anything.”

“You’re right. Don’t rush. Savour him, Ichigo. Let him treat you right and only take the next step once you feel ready. Build a strong relationship. You’re gonna be bound to him for the rest of your life anyway, may as well get some pleasure out of it.”

Ichigo sighed and rested his head in his hands. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Besides, I know a good man when I see one.” Rukia suddenly scowled. “And bad ones. Here comes the worst one I know.”

Ichigo followed Rukia’s gaze to the café doors. He gulped when he saw Grimmjow step inside.

“Want me to get rid of him?” Rukia questioned.

Ichigo shifted nervously in his seat. Before he could answer, a green-haired woman appeared beside Grimmjow. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him across the café. “Oi!” She called, “You Ichigo Kurosaki?”

“Y-Yeah?”

She smirked and yanked Grimmjow out in front of her.

He stumbled and landed in front of Ichigo. Grimmjow slowly bowed his head. “Ichigo,” he murmured, “I want to say I’m sorry.”

The woman cleared her throat and grabbed Grimmjow by the back of his neck. “And?”

“And that I was an asshole!”

She grinned. “There ya go.”

Ichigo blinked in shock. No one, not even Grimmjow’s _mother_ could command respect from him. Who was this woman?

“It’s. . . um, not a problem, Grimmjow?” Ichigo mumbled, feeling his insides turn to Jell-O.

The woman let go of Grimmjow and thrust her hand forward. “My name’s Nelliel, but just Nel’s fine. Can we do anything else for ya, Ichigo? Cook? Clean?”

Ichigo shook her hand, biting his lip when it occurred to him that he wouldn’t have to introduce himself. “N-No, that’s fine! An apology is great!”

Nel let go of Ichigo’s hand and placed both hands on her hips. “Please, I insist! At least allow Grimmjow to carry some of your things home!”

Apparently, Ichigo didn’t have a choice in the matter as Nel took his satchel and handed it to Grimmjow.

She grinned at Ichigo. “Let me get you a coffee too, huh? How do you like it?”

Ichigo chuckled nervously and glanced at Rukia. She shrugged, “Your usual then, Ichigo?”

He slowly nodded.

“Your usual?” Nel’s eyes widened softly. “So, you really come around here often then?”

“Yeah,” Rukia answered as Ichigo fidgeted with the chain hanging from his pants. “He’s in here just about every day after work. I’ll go getcha that coffee, Ichigo.”

Nel produced the money for Ichigo’s coffee, giving Ichigo a small wink. He nodded and released the chain for his wallet as Rukia headed back towards the counter. Nel smirked, “Grimmjow said you liked coming here. Wasn’t sure if we’d find you though. If someone broke my heart as bad as he broke yours, I’d abandon everything that had to do with that someone.”

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, assessing his expression. Blue eyes twitched in frustration, but it was apparent that Grimmjow wasn’t allowed to talk.

Ichigo gulped and slowly shrugged. “Rukia and I are friends, so. . . I stuck around because I felt safe here. She lets me stay as late as I want.”

Nel slowly nodded. “Do you still work at the library?”

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow again. The man turned his view towards the far window, clearly not interested in their conversation. Ichigo glanced back at Nel. “Yeah, it’s changed a bit since then. We’ve expanded the building.”

“Working at a library sounds amazing! I love reading.”

“Well, it’s more looking after books than reading them, but yes. . . I love reading too.”

“Oh? Of course, you’re taking care of the stock.” She wandered towards him. “But, if you work in a place that deals with books, then don’t you get to read all the books you can?”

Ichigo shrugged and made himself smaller so that Nel could sit next to him on the couch. He felt uncomfortable with her and Grimmjow still standing. “Not really. I’m usually exhausted by the time I get home, so I don’t read much.”

“ _Don’t_ let him fool you!” Rukia shouted as she returned with Ichigo’s coffee and Nel’s change. She placed the coffee on the table and Nel’s change in her hand. Rukia crossed her arms. “Ichigo’s lying his ass right off if he says he doesn’t read. Instead of binging Netflix like a normal person, I’ve seen him marathon Shakespeare. My name’s Rukia, by the way.”

Ichigo shot Rukia a small scowl.

Nel giggled to herself. “Nice to meet you, Rukia. I take it you and Ichigo are friends?”

“His _only_ friend, since all he does is keep his nose in a book. Nice to see him getting along with someone that isn’t fictional.” She took the final vacant spot on the couch next to Nel. Rukia shot a glare at Grimmjow as he took a seat on a wooden chair and placed Ichigo’s satchel on his lap. Rukia grumbled, “Ichigo hasn’t exactly been known to socialize since a certain kitty broke his heart.”

Grimmjow shot at glare at the barista that threatened murder.

Nel giggled and aimed a soft smile in Grimmjow’s direction. “Kitty. That’s a good one, Grimm! Maybe I’ll start calling you that?”

“Please don’t.”

Ichigo took a sip of his new coffee as he stared across the table at Grimmjow. He swallowed then said, “Whatever happened to your partner, Grimmjow? Weren’t you married?”

Grimmjow’s face darkened. “We got divorced. Then I moved.”

“That’s why he’s back here,” Nel added. “I found him all beaten up a few days ago. He said he deserved it for hurting you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo blinked. “Me? But. . . I haven’t seen Grimmjow in years.”

Grimmjow rubbed his shoulder, still bitter about the memory. “Yeah, well, whoever the guy was must’ve cared a lot about you. Hit my head so damn hard that I can’t even remember his face.”

A clock rang across the room. The cuckoo indicating that it was officially 2pm.

“Sweet!” Rukia ripped off her hat. “Don’t go anywhere! I’m gonna join you after I get changed.”

“Okay,” Nel nodded. She glanced at Ichigo, noticing the bliss on his face. “Enjoying your coffee?”

A dust of pink coated Ichigo’s cheeks. “Y-Yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Rukia tossed her work attire on a hanger and placed a quick kiss on Renji’s cheek before she rounded the counter and joined Ichigo and the others. Ichigo raised a brow as Nel stood. He followed their lead and headed outside. Ichigo mumbled, “You and Renji seem closer.”

Rukia chuckled and gave Ichigo a playful elbow to the side. “Not that it’s any of your business, but, he said he loved me last night.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened. “R-Really!? That’s great, Rukia!”

“Keep it down!” She hushed, embarrassed. “Sure, I guess.”

“You guess?” Nel cut in. “A man says he loves you, you take that shot.”

Rukia bit her bottom lip. “Of course. Renji’s a great guy. I’m just worried about screwing up.”

Ichigo shot her a supportive grin. “Don’t worry about it! You guys are great together. You’ll be fine!”

Nel snorted, “Like you’re one to talk, Ichigo.”

The orangette gulped. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, c’mon! Grimmjow treated you like shit and you forgave him. That tells me you’ve moved on, and I’m willing to bet someone is _helping_ you to do that. However, you would’ve mentioned you’re living with someone if it was serious, and you probably would have wanted to talk it over with them before letting me and Grimmjow into your life.” She stopped walking to yank Ichigo’s collar down. “Plus, you’re trying to hide a massive hickey, which means you’re in denial about your feelings.”

“W-o-w! She’s good! I didn’t even notice it,” Rukia said, boosting her height with the tips of her toes to get a better view of Ichigo’s hickey. “Was it Shiro?”

Ichigo blushed furiously and lifted his shirt back up. “Of course, it was Shiro! H-He’s such a pervert, Rukia!”

Nel chuckled at the scarlet colour creeping across Ichigo’s cheeks. “But you _like_ it, Ichigo. The sooner you admit that, the happier you’ll be.”

Ichigo scowled and folded his arms. “No way! He’s just a flirt!”

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened the door to his house, expecting to be attacked by Shiro at any moment. To his surprise, Shiro was lazily sprawled across the couch with one brow raised.

“Yer home early,” he stated. “Don’t you usually get home around 7:oo?”

Ichigo frowned at him. “I wasn’t going to work today. I went to the café. Also,” Ichigo marched over and grabbed Shiro by the sleeve. “Stop. Stealing. My. Sweater!”

Shiro chuckled, forgetting that he was wearing the grey sweater Ichigo had been looking for this morning. “But Ichi, it smells like you, and it smells _so_ good.”

Ichigo scowled as his cheeks turned scarlet. Shiro knew he was in trouble but he also knew that he had just won this argument.

Trying his luck, Shiro slowly leaned in and pinned Ichigo against the wall. He heard Ichigo gasp and Shiro grinned. Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt Shiro’s lips on his own. Shiro’s tongue played with Ichigo’s lip, requesting access to taste Ichigo. The orangette groaned as he let Shiro in his mouth.

Shiro leaned back, letting Ichigo catch his breath.

“Yer so beautiful when you’re all embarrassed, Ichi.”

Ichigo pouted and looked at the ground. “A-Am not.”

Nel leaned against the wall near the front entrance. She cocked her eyebrow and said with a grin, “So, are you two fucking, or what?”

Ichigo’s eyes widened and his whole face turned red. He buried his face in Shiro’s chest, refusing to meet the woman’s gaze.

Shiro looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. “And who’re ya?”

Rukia stepped out from behind Nel. “Relax, Shiro. She’s a friend. And she’s also the one who is housebreaking kitty.”

“Would ya stop callin’ me that!?”

Shiro’s suspicious glance turned into a glare as soon as he heard that voice. “What’s he doing here?”

Ichigo stepped back so he could look Shiro in the eye. “Don’t worry, Shiro. He’s fine. We’ve, sorta, patched things up.” Ichigo glanced at Nel then back at Shiro. If Nel could do it, then so could he... Ichigo huffed and awkwardly grabbed Shiro’s collar, dragging him lower. “N-Now! Don’t lie to me. I know you’re the one who banged Grimmjow up, so I want you to apologize to him!”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Ya want me to what?”

“You heard me! We’re all gonna be friends now. So, go apologize!”

As soon as Shiro was released, he began to fidget nervously. This was the very _last_ thing he had expected for this afternoon, and he suspected that it was payback for the stunt he pulled this morning. Shiro huffed and muttered, “Sorry fer kickin’ yer ass.”

Ichigo grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at the back of Shiro’s head.

He groaned and muttered, “Sorry, Grimmjow, for overreacting. Ichigo can obviously handle himself and I’m glad you two have agreed to move on.”

Nel glanced at Grimmjow. He murmured, “Apology accepted. . .”

Ichigo smiled and picked the pillow off the floor. “There! Isn’t that much better?” He placed the pillow on the couch and sat down. Shiro lifted him into his arms, much to Ichigo’s protest, and sat down with Ichigo on his lap. Rukia chuckled and sat in the chair. Grimmjow sat at the opposite end of the couch to Shiro, while Nel sat in the middle.

The green-haired woman shot a suspicious glance at Shiro and Ichigo. “So, not in a relationship, but sharing the same home and the same seat?”

Ichigo huffed, “It’s complicated.” He turned on Netflix. They watched some movies together, Nel eventually ordering pizza. Around 10:00, Rukia decided to head home and called Renji to pick her up, and at 11, Nel and Shiro had both passed out.

Ichigo grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

Grimmjow glanced at him. “So, are we really good? I know I treated you like less than shit.”

“Yeah, well, I think so. . .” Ichigo gave him a small smile.

Grimmjow smirked and blushed as he felt Nel’s grip on his hand. He glanced at her as she slept.

Ichigo chuckled. “You seem really happy with her. And might I say, like much less of an asshole.”

“Ha ha. . .” Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and Shiro. “You seem much more confident with him. He’s blunt or otherwise straight forward, but, he respects you. Tell me, how do you feel about him?”

Ichigo blushed and opened his mouth to reply when Grimmjow interrupted him.

“Well, you better let him know.”

Ichigo slowly nodded. “I know. I’m just. . . nervous.”

“About what? You _are_ a great guy, Ichigo. Just do what’s going to make you happy.” Grimmjow glanced at his watch then gently nudged Nel. “Time to go, Nel.”

She blinked awake. “Grimm? Oh, did I pass out?”

“Only for an hour. C’mon, I’ll walk you home.”

She snickered, “Alright, tough guy.” Nel stood and stretched her limbs. Ichigo carefully slid off of Shiro and walked Nel and Grimmjow to the door. He waved them goodbye and the two of them left.

Ichigo was left alone with Shiro. He tiptoed back to the couch and kissed his cheek. “Everyone’s gone, Shiro. Let’s go to bed.”

Shiro mumbled and rolled towards his side.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook Shiro gently. “Bed, Shiro.”

A white brow was raised. “What’s this? Ichi asking me to go to bed with him? I must still be dreaming.”

“Yeah, yeah. . . Maybe I’ll let you spoon me too, if you hurry up, _and_ if you’re lucky.”

Shiro sprung to his feet and bolted towards the door. He stopped at the entrance and bowed, gesturing the to the bedroom. “Yer highness.”

Ichigo scoffed and marched past Shiro into the dark room. He yawned and plopped onto the bed face-first, burying his head into the pillow. He felt Shiro’s weight beside him, a tender hand brushing the hair on the back of Ichigo’s head.

Ichigo hummed and turned to head to the side to look at Shiro.

“Even in the dark, Ichi, yer the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”

“Shut up.”

“I ain’t lying.”

“I know you’re not.” Ichigo smiled and turned the other way, inching back towards Shiro.

He raised a pale brow. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Well, you were fast getting into bed, a-and. . .”

Shiro immediately understood and curled up around Ichigo, sliding a hand over his waist. “Mmm. . . guess that makes me the luckiest guy in the whole world, huh?”

Ichigo blushed and squirmed to adjust his body in the hold. He hadn’t really been spooned _properly_ in a long while. Shiro smirked and let Ichigo adjust before curling closer to him again.

“Ya got work tomorrow?”

“Nah. . . let me sleep in.”

Shiro nuzzled the back of Ichigo’s neck. “Sure thing, King.”

Ichigo blushed but ignore the nickname, letting sleep consume him.


End file.
